Terraformars: Electric Eel, Parts II-III of IV
by EpicCloudFrenzy5
Summary: Adolf Reinhardt, the leader of Squad 5 is paving a clearing for the transports. The unexpected happens and Adolf gets separated from the rest of his unit unbeknownst to them, and the real fight is just beginning... Adolf finds himself in a battle to the death against a hundred odd Terraformars. *middle of story, collects in duo format/gets intense from here on out
1. Chapter 1

3/13/2016  
TERRAFORMARS: ELECTRIC EEL  
(CHAPTER ONE)- STRANDED, A FISH AMONG SEA: REINHARDT VERSUS THE WORLD

The Terraformars far outnumbered the population of Earth, despite only being around for five centuries. It was as if the entirety of Mars was just one giant mass producing factory. One thing was for sure, humanoid cockroaches can sprout quite the population boom, or most any insect for that matter. Forever and ever did the Squad 5 transports press onward, and spotting a Terraformar, was about as unlikely as running into someone in the industrial area of Beijing, say a couple centuries ago maybe. Beijing was nothing more than a hazardous, polluted no-man's-land now. Extended periods of obliviousness to the environment's well being can and will do that after all. Mother Nature was having her revenge in various places across the globe and disease stuck rampant. One of the main objectives was to bring back samples of the Terraformars, and if possible actually find the cure for previously untreatable diseases, most notably the A.E. Virus. Back to the point of easy spotting, the Terraformars nearly attacked each and every time, which Adolf averted one after the other.

Adolf never even found the need to activate his Mosaic Organ, he was practically a super soldier without enhancements. The cruelty of his superiors had made damned sure of that. Most took the drug via injection, Adolf took his via snorting. It was a white grainy powder that kicked into gear almost immediately. Adolf's body was lined with scar tissue, mostly burns, and metal conduits implanted in numerous locations to channel and ground electricity, necessary for his Mosaic Organ, the Electric Eel. Adolf was the only M.A.R.S. ranking officer that was fish-based. Adolf's entire lower jaw was comprised of metal and he had half a Cheshire's grin on the left side of his cheek that bore his teeth. The lower half of Adolf's face up to his nose was always covered with a highly drawn collar, special thanks to his long, slick U-NASA jacket, white with gold trim. Not a great many had ever seen his mouth, but the appearance he gave was menacing enough. Adolf had a cold, calculating demeanor, yet he took especially good care for his unit, seeing more in people than they see in themselves, even if he didn't verbally express it.

Being a reasonable man, Adolf Reinhardt was apprehensive about whether or not, Mars is really inhabitable anymore for humans. It had nothing to do with the atmosphere, the air was just dense enough that it was breathable with the Mosaic Organs thanks to the terraforming. The real problem was this; this cockroach vermin had become so spread out, that Adolf didn't see a possibility of humanity ever being able to take back the planet. The only plausible way Earth could really wipe the Terraformars out of existence was to just nuke Mars back to the same wasteland it was in the late 21st century and we all know that was not going to happen anytime soon. One thing Adolf would make sure of, if any of his crew members were to be harmed amongst this trek, he would let the fury of God tear a hole in the sky and strike down with great vengeance a thousandfold. Consider that population change enough when compared to the hundreds his men would take altogether.

There was something especially innocent about Eva Frost, one of the most notable additions to Squad 5. Adolf had taken it upon himself to mentor her prior to the mission to Mars. Eva reminded Adolf of the daughter he never met. Shortly before departing for Mars, he had a wife, a sweetheart he had developed a long lasting relationship with at the special U-NASA high school, a woman by the name of Rosa Zypries, despite what hid behind his collar. It was a bond that was never meant to be shared to Adolf's saddening and disbelief. Adolf and Rosa had even made love, but his genes were never passed on whenever Rosa had become impregnated. It was a rare case of an infant not receiving a Mosaic Organ as well. For that, Adolf was grateful. Reinhardt could only imagine how his yet-to-be-born daughter's life would have turned out, seeing as to how much of a burden it was already.

A blast of wind caused Adolf's short pale blonde bangs to flutter out as he faced the Terraformars head-on, standing atop the pressurized glass cockpit of the transport. The continuing assaults by Terraformars were beginning multiply in number. He eyed the ever distant horizon with radiant jade irises. There had to be a dozen of them coming his way. Something caught his eyesight from the peripherals almost exactly as the screaming started, "Hey, help! Someone, please!" What was this? Someone had separated from the other units. It was a Slavic voice, though it spoke English and clearly not German. Thankfully, Adolf knew basic English along with more fluent Ukranian, should the man choose to use his native language. Adolf's gaze averted from the oncoming Terraformars and towards the Ukranian calling instead. The man had tufts of poorly kempt red hair. Adolf was sure he recognized him, Anatoli he was sure his first name was. Anatoli surely was foolish not to use his Mosaic Organ, perhaps he had ran out? Adolf didn't know Anatoli's last name, since he wasn't assigned to him. Anatoli was from the Russian Unit led by Sylvester Asimov, a man whose M.A.R.S. ranking was third place, second to the dominant Adolf.

Sylvester had bit of a competitive, boastful attitude and often spoke of how he should top Adolf. Personally, Adolf didn't care much for it. Adolf both knew yet didn't know what he was capable of, but whatever it was, he was sure whoever tallied up the ratings system were full of only the appropriate calculations. After all, there is no current advancement that can really give a solid answer as to the full potential of a Mosaic Organ. Even then, Reinhardt had seen so many promising members fall to misuse of the drug or no usage at all. The Ukranian continued to yell out in English. Distracted by the Terraformars on one side and the red haired man on the other, Adolf was at odds with the life of one man and that of his crew. Adolf was about to respond when a giant black blur smashed into the ground behind Anatoli. Adolf would have never made it in time regardless. "Please, my squad needs-", Anatoli continued, before getting cut off upon hearing the dreadful chortle sound behind him. Almost as lightning fast as it had appeared, the mutated roach's arm punched a hole through Anatoli from behind. The Terraformar's arm tore through Anatoli's chest right above the solar plexus, exploding the heart, due to the extreme force.

Adolf could hear the pop loud and clear, mostly due to his built-in metal outlets picking up a lot of sound. Blood hammered the ground in front of the fallen man in reasonable fashion, though not descriptively gory other than what the arm dragged along with it. Anatoli coughed up blood and died, almost instantaneously. With a thunderous kick, Anatoli was dropped face first into the ground. Adolf was about to turn back around when what surely smelt of a putrid oversized insect with hormones swept him off his feet. Adolf spiraled off the hold of the transport. Adolf barely broke his momentum into a somersault as he met ground from the roughly 12 foot drop. Squad 5 didn't seem to notice that their leader had gone overboard. Viewing Adolf as more of a threat, the remnants of the Terraformars chose to turn their attention to him instead, leaving Squad 5 in the clear. Good, Adolf wasn't about to compromise his crew's life for the safety of his own. Adolf was sure he would just catch back up by the end of the day, he had decimated more than his share of threats along the way.

A baker's dozen, including the Terraformar that had just eviscerated Anatoli of his vital organs took flight and all landed in unison around Adolf Reinhardt. Adolf took to a threatening pose, he wasn't about to let the Terraformars make short work out of him as they had done unto Anatoli. Adolf wasn't afraid of the menace that they held, he would fight until his every last breath. One of the Terraformars opened his mouth and boomed, "JUUUUUUUHHH!" Adolf knew this well to be the Terraformar's summoning call. It would not be long until the dozen odd were joined by several other dozens. A Terraformar charged Adolf who was just in the process of pulling out his activating powder. Right as Adolf snorted, Adolf caught the Terraformar by the head, squeezing with all his might, all while staring down at his other hand that he had used to apply the drug.

Something powerful coursed through Adolf's veins and a crackle of bluish-white light erupted from the Terraformar's mouth and the roach's eyes bugged out of his sockets and bled heavily from his flared nostrils. The fried Terraformar's tongue dangled out limply as his whole body poured out steam. Adolf let the Terraformar drop to the ground as he turned his attention to the Terraformars. It was at that moment that the meeting party arrived. There had to be a hundred of them total, so they were getting serious now. Adolf resumed position and peeled back the zipper of his jacket, revealing his scarred face as well as the seventy odd short throwing knives decorating either flap of his jacket's interior, a good portion consisted of kunai and stiletto, but their design looked more or less the same. Adolf let the electricity travel to each individual knife.

One of the Terraformars mimicked what appeared to be a human grin, expressing a growing anticipation. Adolf ground his teeth and eyed them with eyes that now glowed a bright turquoise, almost rendering his pupils invisible. Adolf took six knives total, slipping three into both hand, each in between the four fingers, transferring a good deal of electricity from his thumbs to equalize the flow to the fingers holding the knives. Adolf referred to the hundred Terraformars surrounding him in a monotone manner, "You, roaches... are nothing but bullies. You pick on humans because they are weak. I am here to tell you that the good people of Earth will not stand for your cruel ways." Adolf continued through clenched teeth, "I will show you... that the humans are not to be trifled with!"

 _And so the battle begins!_

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

3/14/2016  
TERRAFORMARS: ELECTRIC EEL  
(CHAPTER TWO)- MARS, BRINGER OF WAR: REINHARDT'S EPIC FACE-OFF

Another Terraformar rushed Adolf with his arms held high above his head, primed to clobber Adolf with his bare arms. Adolf grappled the Terraformar's arms with his own, piercing the Terraformar through both of his wrists with the diamond shaped knives inserted between his middle and ring fingers. Adolf let electricity surge through the tips of the blades stabbing the Terraformar like a lightning rod. The Terraformar's eyes bulged and he flew back from the blast that followed, smashing into a group of Terraformars directly behind him. The Terraformar sizzled, his body emitting smoky tendrils, cooked to a crisp. Adolf flicked all six of his knives, all simultaneously hitting their mark point blank in between the eyes, a knife for each Terraformar. Three on the left and three on the right, each hurtling backward with equal dramatization. 8 down, 94 to go. Adolf Reinhardt could tell, he had his acute radar sense to thank for that.

Adolf wasn't expecting to single-handedly take on 102 Terraformars. Today was Adolf's day of judgment, to prove beyond a reasonable doubt that he was in fact, rightfully placed among the top ranking Annex I fighters. It was a shame Isimov wasn't around to see it, or anyone else for that matter, because Adolf felt a little extra special rumbling deep within. Still, Adolf would much rather tackle the hundred odd Terraformars himself. It sure beat the odds of jeopardizing the safety of his comrades. The Terraformar that had punched a hole through Anatoli's chest had joined the front lines, his arm coated in what fragments remained of the most unfortunate victim's heart. Five more Terraformars sprinted for Adolf, encircling him from all directions with their wide, bulky frames.

Adolf summoned a stronger bout of sheer immense power, producing a crackle of electricity that danced about him as it shot forth from his fingertips. Arcing around, Adolf carried the streak of electricity, wiping the Terraformars off the ground. The five Terraformars flew back, knocking over more of their mutated kin. The five assailants died upon impact from the force of trauma. The half dozen they toppled over were more than a little dazed, the Terraformars carrying a strong dosage of electricity with them upon striking. The six unconscious would make good test samples Adolf figured. Adolf assumed he wouldn't have to spare too many others. It was much easier to just kill his foes, rather than incapacitate them. Adolf grinned tauntingly, "That's all I really need. The rest of you can run along now, by all means. No? If you do insist on me killing every last one of you, then I will grant that wish full and full. You can have my word."

The Terraformar with the bloody arm sped towards Adolf. The heart-ripping killer wasn't about to stop for no man. This particular Terraformar was faster than all the other ones thus far. Adolf drew back and delivered a face crushing, electrically charged palm to the Terraformar's face before the Terraformar could maneuver out of the way. Adolf could feel the Terraformar's nose crunch against his palm. The Terraformar was stuck for a split-second, magnetized from the pull of Adolf's implanted metal outlets, though it was for a split-second only. To taper off was to put it lightly. It was far more dramatic. The Terraformar flew back what Adolf was sure was 12 meters and punched a giant crater through a boulder far down the battlefield, disappearing into the hole. Adolf saw what he thought was a leg twitching somewhere in the blackness of the crater, though it could just be a trick played on his eyes. The pulverized Terraformar didn't come back out. Adolf wasn't precise on the notion of whether or not the Terraformar was dead, but if he wasn't, he was sure close to it. The Terraformar wasn't about to move anytime soon, Adolf had made sure enough.

Three more Terraformars made their way towards Adolf. Adolf rearmed himself with his throwing knives, snapping 5 out of their strapped pouches with smooth efficiency. Adolf flicked three, striking their mark once more in between the eyes of the Terraformars. Adolf could sense a Terraformar coming from behind him. Adolf spun around to face him and was almost too slow to notice another Terraformar coming from behind him. The Terraformars were getting smart. Adolf ducked just in the nick of time as the Terraformar he was facing was about to deliver a head flattening clap. The Terraformar behind Adolf took the thunderclap instead, his head imploding as the palms of his brother clamped together on either side. Translucent brain matter rained out as the Terraformar's head was reduced to mush. While crouching, Adolf stabbed the two remaining knives at hand into the kneecaps of the Terraformar that had just committed friendly fire. The Terraformar dropped down onto his kneecaps pushing the blades further inward, crippling himself. Adolf met him on the way up, delivering an uppercut to the Terraformar's chin. The Terraformar's head snapped backwards, sounding off a death rattle.

Not even hesitating after yet another reload, Adolf downed two more, Terraformars that were not running this time. In fact, they weren't actually moving at all. Most of the Terraformars had arrived at a standstill as if they were trying to gather their thoughts rather than think in the moment. One of he Terraformars' back peeled open and sprouted wings. The Terraformar lifted straight up into the air, wings flapping noisily. Adolf wasn't sure if the Terraformar was retreating or attacking. Either way, he wasn't going to take his chances with the Terraformar reaching unit. Adolf hurled another knife, a stiletto, this one severing the Terraformar's upper left wing. The stiletto was strategically placed so it affected the lower half as well. The Terraformar spun out of control and hit the ground hard on his side, surely spraining something.

Adolf gritted his teeth, "And where do you think you're going, you roachy bastard?" A Terraformar's wing was surely the most nimble part of their anatomy, but even wings were still shelled, as is the rest of their body. Something like that wasn't a problem for one of the best U-NASA members. The Terraformar, still resting on his side, stared up at Adolf in disbelief. The Terraformar stared at Adolf like he was the monster in all of this. Adolf wasn't sure what to think of this, pausing briefly almost forgetting he was in the middle of a warzone. The Terraformar looked as if he was going to say something in some indecipherable tongue, before being silenced... another knife to the head. Adolf sighed, "Be gone."

Adolf took in his surroundings. There were 74 left. Adolf counted the 6 unconscious Terraformars as well as the Terraformar who he was unsure of, listing them amongst the downed. All in all, Adolf only had 21 confirmed kills, sure it would be a feat for someone who doesn't have the Mosaic Organ, and even most people that did have a Mosaic Organ. Adolf could only hope that the six or seven "technically" down don't wake up in the middle of battle. Adolf had a feeling he would be sidetracked for a while, so he figured he would make good use of his time. Adolf plucked another six knives. Adolf was just getting warmed up.

[Meanwhile, not all too far from where Adolf is]

It wasn't long before Squad 5 had realized that they had left Adolf behind. Anything regarding someone as notable as Adolf's departure would assuredly be realized right off the bat. Eva clasped her hands together, a flow of platinum blonde hair enveloping her padded shoulders. Squad 5 had just turned around to regroup with Adolf. Eva pursed her lip worriedly. Eva cared about Adolf more than he probably realized, and she knew that with Adolf missing, he was sure to be fighting the Terraformars. Eva was a very timid, apprehensive girl. Eva had doubts that Squad 5 was legitimately functional without their leader, Adolf in charge. Eva only hoped that they could meet Adolf in time. Eva was trying desperately to reassure herself, "Please, Adolf-kun... please be alive."

[Now back to Adolf's perspective]

Adolf had killed 10 more. The knives sticking out of all ten Terraformar heads, just as accurately thrown as the others. Crackles of electricity leapt off the diamond shaped blades. The once twitching bodies had now stilled. Adolf counted each one. Could he keep this up all day? He had already killed a third of the army surrounding him. Adolf was exhausted, something like this probably wouldn't be such a bother if he hadn't been doing this all day beforehand. As long as Squad 5 didn't get involved, it will be alright, Adolf thought to himself. Adolf could feel another bout of power rumble and enter his bloodstream, more than likely adrenaline. Adolf's true potential was about to be tested.

To be concluded...


End file.
